


Fulsome Forgetting

by Merfilly



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the League find time to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulsome Forgetting

Tom's heart hammered harder as Mina rose up over him, her skirts gathered at either side. He choked out a moan as she took him in, leaning down to lick at the cut upon his lips. He shivered to hear her moan, before she devoured his mouth, swaying her hips in rhythm to his heart beat.

It didn't matter that she was in mourning. It didn't matter that he knew he was but a pale substitute for what she wanted.

All that mattered, here and now, was forgetting the pain of a hard fight, the Nautilus's engines thrumming beneath them.


End file.
